A Wolf, and His Boy
by Impure-fang
Summary: Kaname Tosen and his best friend Sajin Komamura have a little spar—things go wrong—things get serious. TosenxKomamura rated M for hinted Zoofilia.


The sun beet the field of grass mercilessly, with barely a trickle from the wind to provide a respite from the heat. No cloud, shadow, or any other form of defense against the raise was in sight, as the Captain of squad nine pranced to the location of the place, where he and his best friend were to spar.

It had been several years sense Komamura had had a decent opponent to spar against…"Hell, let's be honest…it has been about a decade sense I have practiced period…" he thought to himself as he crossed the grass.

As he reached the exact coordinates for the match, he crouched down assuming a waiting position. His eyes flicked from side to side trying to pick up where his friend might approach from. The soft resigned voice came from a location he was not expecting, however.

"…Sajin…you have become careless my friend…"

Komamura spun, coming out of his crouch his full height towering over the other man. His eyes scanned up and down the chiseled body, from goggles to boots and back up. "Kaname, you are late." He growled softly, but forcefully.

"I am deeply sorry; I had…some pressing matters to contend with back at my barracks…"

"No matter, you are here now, better late than never I suppose…"

"Shall we?"

In answer, Komamura appeared above the blind Captain, blade whistling down in an arc that if unchecked, would sever the man's head from his shoulders. Just as swiftly though, the other man's blade was up and out, blocking the strike. Steal chimed on steal, blades being locked together for a brief instant.

"You have not lost any strength, still a power to be contended with…" Tosen's voice was strained slightly, the blades being forced ever so slowly down towards his neck. His eyes behind the goggles squinted slightly, his head moving to one side. He had an idea suddenly.

Using a Shunpo technique, he moved to the left. Komamura's blade continued its arc down, with all of the giant's weight behind it, to quiver in the ground between his boots. Without waiting even a beat, Tosen whipped his Katana out lightly, attempting a quick flickering strike much as a wasp's sting. He landed the cut, opening a shallow gash upon Komamura's forearm.

"HNGH, nice maneuver." Komamura grunted and rasped out as he slowly levered his blade out of the ground. The first blood was spilled, and the first point was earned. He moved back one meter, and took a solid stance. He did not speak; he knew that even without sight his friend would know his location.

As expected, only a moment of respite separated the combat, as Tosen moved once more for the victory in the round of combat. His blade made a false strike in the direction of Sajin's head, and then swiftly swiped down aiming to slice off his left arm at the shoulder. The way it was moving, it would make contact with his shoulder armor, but of course Komamura had other plans.

"Not so fast, Kaname…"

His foot came up, lashing out in a perfectly executed front kick, slamming directly in to Tosen's stomach with enough force to send him flying back five meters, and smashing into the ground violently. His blade pattered across the ground in a sort of dance, first hilt then blade in a match of who could touch the ground most.

Tosen stood slowly, his goggles half-crooked on his face, breathing heavily. He rubbed the center of his stomach, and chuckled, wheezing out between gasps as he retrieved his sword, "That was beautiful Saj…next time, would you kick with a bit less force though? If I wasn't expecting such an attack, you could have killed me…haha!"

Komamura laughed softly, the sound almost sounding like two rocks grading upon one another. "Kaname, if I didn't kick with that much force, the match would have gone to you again…"

"What do you say, to one more match, an all or nothing, if you would have it?"

Sajin's head tilted to one side, his eyes focused on his friend. He was not quite sure on what he had in mind, but surely he did not mean…

"Ban…kai! Bell Bug Closing Ceremony: Final Cricket…"

The voice of Tosen left no doubts in Komamura's mind. He growled in startlement, and completely froze up. In fascination, he watched as first one orb of energy appeared then nine more. They circled their wielder once, and then shot out in nine different directions, forming a perfect circle. Tosen spoke, surprising Sajin in to motion.

"Sajin, how else are we, the Captains to practice our most powerful techniques…if someone was to attack the Seireitei, we would be defenseless—if those who are leading cannot protect how can the weak keep their spirits up—how can the blood shed be averted? Only against another Captain can we practice…so Sajin, I command you…activate your Bankai, and give me all you've got!" as Tosen finished speaking, a blackness thicker than a mid-night sky, with no moon began to creep across the sky—no, not just the sky but the entire space…the air itself was being eaten by this darkness.

Sajin began to panic slightly. He would be helpless if his friend's Bankai took full effect. He relied heavily upon his extra senses, being an anthropomorphic creature. He knew that if surrounded by that creeping blackness, his advantages in life would be dust in the wind.

"I repeat Sajin, if you have any honor what so ever, activate yo—"

"Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination…" a growl cut Tosen's words off, barely coherent, but the meaning was soon apparent. As the darkness washed over Komamura, a giant Samurai, one hundred meter's tall clothed in armor appeared in a battle stance similar to how Komamura was currently standing.

Tosen only waited five solid minutes to let the fear penetrate his friend's mind, before he struck. He tried to end the battle quickly, not wishing for his friends thoughts of self-loathing harm him too much. He made one crucial mistake though in judgment. As he appeared in front of Komamura, opening up a cut along the beast's side, Komamura whispered…

"Forgive me, friend…"

An explosion rented the world in two, the darkness exploding into a thousand rose petals in a gust of wind. When it cleared, Tosen laid, legs clearly broken beneath him. The pain was not registering in his mind though, only one thing repeatedly was coursing through his head, and it even trickled from between his lips as a soft whisper.

"W-what happened…?"

Sajin fell to his knees beside his friend, cradling the man's head between his hands. He looked down in to his face, looking worried. "Kaname…are…are you alright? I did not mean—I am sorry—I thought…" his voice had a soft wine in it, as if he was a dog being kicked.

"I…I think only my legs are broke…" a fraction of the pain that should have been there trickled threw his voice.

"Is there anything I may due, in order to help alleviate the agony…?"

"Well, there is one thing…" Tosen's voice held a bit of a laugh in it as he continued; feeling his friend's attachment to every word…"You could give me a massage and maybe heal some of the damage with a kito…"

Before Tosen could speak any more, he felt hair upon his lips. Confusion ran threw his mind; until a warm wet strength—feeling pushed his jaws open. Just as suddenly as Th tongue of his friend had forcibly penetrated his mouth, it was gone. A gentle whisper filled his left ear, as pain shot threw his legs once more—Komamura was straightening them out.

"As you wished Kaname, I will give you the best massage in your life…"

As the healing Kito began to take effect, Tosen found his body slightly levered up in to a part-way sitting position. His friend's hands began to need his muscles, pushing and rubbing gently. A soft moan escaped Tosen's lips.

"Saj…"

"Shhhh, just enjoy it…"

His soft fir-covered hands ran over the Captain's shoulders, his neck, his back and then his firm back-side. Komamura was being quite complete. As the massage was completed, Komamura moved in front of Tosen. He knelt slowly, and moved his face close to Tosen's face, before pressing his lips to his again. This time, before Komamura could force his way into Tosen, he found something pressing against his lips. As he opened his jaw slightly, he felt Kaname's tongue press against his fangs. He opened them slowly, allowing access to his maw. He drew back slightly; gazing into Kaname's lavender eyes, and began to speak softly.

"Kaname—"

"Shhhhh Sajin…" Tosen's hand came up, caressing his friends face—tracing over the wolf-like features, and over his ears. He smiled gently, keeping a kind voice "No one need know about this but you and me, as long as you are my faithful puppy…"

"But what about my…appearance…doesn't it sicken you?"

"Remember my friend, there is nothing greater, then that of inner beauty…"


End file.
